TRINITY BLOOD THE NEXT GENERATION: CRUZNICK06
by Cruznick06
Summary: 12yr old Grace is attacked by Cain also known as Cruznick02.  Why would he attack her or even exist.  He was just an anime charater before that day, now she has to remember her past before it's too late. Prologue to TB: The Two Hells


**okay...i KNOW this fanfic is well...ify but my real one (this one i just gave up on) the document won't upload so this is all i've got...sad i know. my newer one is FAR better and doesn't have as many issues...please bare with me. i'm really pissed that it won't upload so yah...i'll start typeing it again if i get the chance...please PLEASE tell me what you think. I was only 12 when i wrote this and it was at the beggining of the school year too, so it's not that perfect. all of my friends say i should upload it so here it is...and i'm REALLY REALLY sorry if there are any major spelling issues.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Crusnik 06

**1**

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…"

"Monday already? Crap this sucks!!! Why do I have to have a math test, geography CRT, science quiz, and French quiz! Morning hyperpuff. Man for such a small pet rat you sure are energetic Serina."

"Grace ready for school?" My mom questioned.

"What?"

"It's 7:10, get up!" She yelled.

I thought today was going to be a pain and man was I right, but It's not the tests that sucked, well they did but that's not the point. Today September 26, 2006, my life and being a "human" was totally changed. I got to school and of course I was late but just in time to see Michal, my biggest crush in the universe. Sure he isn't what a normal person would call cool but hey I was never normal. He is sweet, kind, caring, and he loves anime (Japanese cartoons) and manga (Japanese comic books). This year I was lucky again, my locker was next to Anna, a major bully at my school. She has hated me since the third grade at my old elementary school. Sure that's not what you'd usually call luck but, I was allowed to move lockers and I choose one next to Michal's! After school, since it was a Monday I didn't carpool so I talked to Michal while I waited for my ride. We were the two people left and the teachers were inside. Then I got this weird feeling, hot and cold at the same time. Michal apparently had it too and then he started running.

**2**

"Wait!"

"Sorry but I have to go, I don't want you getting hurt."

Even though he told me to stay the words he said _"I don't want you getting hurt" _resonated in the air as if telling me to go. So I followed him silently. Oddly my running was much faster and quieter than usual. Then I saw him. A tall man apparently in his twenty's with long blond hair dressed in weird clothing appeared and started attacking Michal. Instantly I knew who it was, Cain Nightlord. Cain was Crusnik 01 an experimental being, a 'test tube baby' created for The Mars Colonization Project in Trinity Blood. But I didn't understand, Cain was an anime character off of Trinity Blood. Trinity Blood is a show about a post apocalyptic world in the future where terrans (humans) live with Methuselah (vampires) Methuselah are shunned and mistreated, because of vampire terrorists that make a bad reputation for Methuselah. The Vatican, the church and government of humanity are trying to combat the terrorists and open up a friendship with the Empire. The Empire is where almost all vampires live because there are nanomachines in the air that get rid of solar radiation (aka why they can be outside during the day).

"Why are you here?!" Michal demanded of Cain.

"To find the final krusnik test-subject and inject them with the nanos. This girl is quite unique. She is part demon like you but also infected with the Bacillus virus. She will be the end of humanity, once she is one of us. Right now her powers are starting to awaken, hopefully so will the virus. The perfect time to create Crusnik 06, and just my luck it seems that she is right behind you."

At that moment I froze in my tracks and every hair on my body went on end. Cain had already found me and was coming. I started running but suddenly my body wouldn't move, and when I tried to move my arms hurt. Then I was lifted into the air by my arms, I noticed small almost invisible wires holding me up from all directions. This was Diertrich von Lohengrin's or the Puppet Masters ability. (Another terrorist.) Cain had reached me and had taken out what looked like a gun. He placed it against the right side of my neck and pulled the trigger. This wasn't a gun. Then I felt pain, numbness and suddenly I was paralyzed. My vision became blurry. I blacked out.

**3**

"Nanomacine Cruznik 05 40 limit acknowledged." Michal commanded. His deep green eyes burnt red, his black hair stood on end, his nails became claws, his teeth became fangs and a black sword materialized in his hands. He attacked with his sword, it was a simple black blade with incredible power. Cain had already gone on the offensive and was ready he use his ability. Michal countered with the same attack, sound wave manipulation. Michal was a split second off and Cain damaged his arm.

"You do know, she will become your destruction and the destruction of all humanity. Just give up." Cain cruly mocked.

"Shut-up you insane jerk!" Michal screamed with rage.

**4**

"I'd love to stay and catch up, but I have another engagement. Dietrich cut the line." Just a Cain had commanded, I saw Grace fall to earth and hit asphalt, hard. "She'll probably die if you don't save her. But what's the point she'll just kill you in the end."

**5**

I felt as if I was falling. Then I hit asphalt. I opened my eyes and saw blood trickling from my right arm and side. Apparently my wrist wasn't broken, probably protected by my Naruto wristband. ( I knew it would come in handy someday.) I got up and watched as Cain and Dietrich vanished. Then my body collapsed as if it were toy thrown on the ground. I fought to stay conscious, struggling to my feet once again. Someone ran to me. But I didn't know who. Crap not again, I don't want to black…out…again…

**6**

I transformed into my demonic form...if I went back to my terran form I would probably pass out. I wished so hard that I could follow Cain. Rage built up inside me, I wanted to follow Cain and destroy him, but I had more important things to do, like save Grace. I ran to where she was and saw how badly she was injured. Blood was flowing from her right side and arm. She was trying to walk but fell. "Grace" I yelled, but she had already passed out.

"Crap!" I pulled out my cell phone and dilled. "Cain already got to her. She's in critical condition, can you get ready?"

"Yes." A voice on the other line answered. I dialed another number, it was Grace's dads.

"Grace! Grace! Wake up!" Who is this voice? It sounds so familiar.

I wanted to open my eyes, but my body wouldn't move as if I was frozen. I didn't know who it was but at that moment I just wanted to sleep.

**7**

Where am I? What's going on?

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry, _Grace_." Who are you? At that moment I realized it was the same person that was trying to wake me up earlier. But I didn't know who exactly. I forced myself to wake up. What I first saw was a starch white room with flat screen monitors built into the walls showing medical statistics and then I saw someone that had silver hair with a violet tint, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, pointed ears, and deep silver/indigo eyes, his left arm was covered in dried blood, apparently he hadn't bandage it. He was sitting on an empty bed next to mine. I didn't understand anything, but then again, I didn't want to. I saw a blood transfusion hooked up to my arm.

"Looks like you've woken up. I'm surprised that you survived with those injuries and all the blood you lost. It's amazing that you woke up so fast. Well I'm glad you're alive, but I'm sorry I couldn't stop Cain from making you into a Crusnik." He said obviously trying to sound calm, but you could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I don't care, where's Michal, the boy that was with me. It's my fault if he got hurt. Where is he?!" I begged holding back tears.

"Right in front of you…"His voice trailed off. I was confused. I didn't understand, he looked like he was sixteen or seventeen, and way taller than Michal.

**8**

"I don't understand. You don't look or sound like him. Where is he?" I said confused and scared.

"I told you didn't I? He's right in front of you." At that moment, he transformed right in front of my eyes. It was hard to keep my jaw from dropping open from shock.

"Okay, I see that, but I still don't understand why."

"One year ago Cain attacked me. I didn't even know about Trinity Blood until just recently. But it's all true. I was shocked when I learned I was a distant decedent of a test subject from the Red Mars Project. I knew you weren't human, but I didn't want you to become a Crusnik of all things! We're in an ancient space station that is invisible to satellites and radar. It was part of the 'Mars Colonization Project' that happened a long time ago on earth by an advanced underground civilization hundreds of years ago. Cain used a stupid 'master code' on the supercomputer and it's starting to destroy itself. Again! That's how he found you. He must have hacked into the restricted files I had on you." He sounded frustrated.

"You had files on ME!?!?!?!? What the hell is wrong with you, you perverted jerk!!!" I started screaming. (Again.)

"Don't get mad Last year whenever you were around I felt the precence of a demon! I HAD to look into it!"

"Sorry it's just FILES?!" Calm down Grace. Get back on topic. "Okay back on topic. I'm guessing THIS is why you miss school so much, and I'm also guessing that your parents know, because they cover for you all the time."

"Right, sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well it kind of makes sense why. After all I wouldn't like the world to know that I wasn't _normal_. I'm not saying that to be mean." I added hastily.

"I know. But I couldn't stop him! I should've been able to."

"Whatever. All that maters is that we're alive, right. I'll manage. By the way, how long have I been unconscious?"

"Only about an hour, you woke up really fast. When I became a crusnik I was out for about three days. You should rest. I contacted your parents right after the attack. Your dad was four blocks away. Your injuries were to such a serious extent that I told him I had to give you medical treatment soon. Amazingly he let me take you..."

"So it really is true. That vampires and demons exist?"

"It's true all right, but they prefer to be called Methuselah. Oddly many Manga and Anime are actually reality in other dimensions. (Some novels too.)" He gave me a curious look. "Interesting; your demonic appearence is far different that any I've ever seen..."

"Huh?" When I sat up I notice that _I_ wasn't _me _(my body at least). I had long black hair with deep red ends...I was also taller (weird). My nails were really long and sharp (like claws) too. "How do I change back?"

"You just think about changing back."

"Really, it's _that_ easy?" I questioned. Then I did what he said, and to my amazement I regained human form. (Yay!)

"What happened to my Naruto wristband?" I asked looking at my wrist.

"Oh yah Abel has it. He's making it into a communication device."

**9**

"Abel?" I questioned. Then suddenly I felt this insane burning sensation and extreme thirst. I doubled over because of the pain. "What the hell is happening to me?!" I cried in agony.

"Grace!"

My body hurt, no it burned worse than ever before in my life. I was always a total klutz and I got injured a lot, but this paled in comparison to every other injury I had experienced. My right arm hurt the most. From where I was injected with the nanos to my fingertips, pain pulsed through my arm, making it feel as though it was being ripped off my body. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even face myself…

**10**

"Grace...crap…" a door opened and Abel walked through. "Abel, what's happening to her?! Is it her reaction to the nanomachines?" I screamed angrily. Seeing what was happening to Grace.

"Maybe, but I think that this is the Bacillus."

"Then she's awakening… becoming a vampire?! THIS isn't right! My calculations…"

. "You and Grace are different, you weren't engineered to withstand what we were. No cruznik has ever had the bacillus virus, and it's almost impossible to tell if someone has the virus or not. It couldn't be calculated. " He interrupted. "Also the original cruznicks were…created in test tubes for one meaning...

"Abel" I whispered seeing the pain in his eyes.

"We can't do anything. We'll just have to wait; see what happens to her." He added.

"But if she awakens, then what will happen to her? I mean what about her life? Will she have to live in the empire?"

"I don't know. The strain of Bacillus has been greatly weakened, so she might not even fully 'awaken'." He was trying to sound unscathed, but you could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Am I really becoming a vampire?" A strained and painful voice wearily asked.

"Grace!" I shakily replied. I could see her canine teeth were already fangs and her hair was now a pail blonde. (This was weird because usually when an awakening occurs the 'victim' just becomes sensitive to sunlight and gets enhanced strength, speed, and sometimes elemental powers.) "Crap."

"Michal…" Abel said, I shot him an angry glare and he shut up quickly. He couldn't be thinking of doing _that_. Could he?

I felt a sudden dizziness and collapsed-damn it not now.

"Michal, it's happening isn't it?"

"Yah...sorry Able I-"

**11**

"Ouch." I muttered as I sat up. My right arm was sore and I had a killer headache. The door opened and a man waked through. I began to panic but then I remembered where I was and what had happed. He had silvery hair and blue eyes. I remembered this was Abel, Cain's brother or…well…better said, twin. They had the exact same genetic code, but they looked different and most important they acted and thought differently. Abel previously was a member of Contra Mundi, a terrorist organization, the enemy of the world. Cain is the leader. But Abel left it and became a priest. Trying to repent for a sin he committed in the past. I noticed that there was a stain on the floor, where Michal had been standing. Scared, I looked around the room I saw the bed that had been empty earlier, bur now I saw Michal in it. I tried to get up but it was too painful. I noticed my hair was shorter and then realized that it was pail blond. (Of course freaking me out, I had already transformed into a demon. Now a vampire?

"I should explain, you became a vampire and didn't. To tell you the truth I have no idea what happened." He said obviously noticing the shock on my face. "Michal suddenly passed out last night, but he should be fine. The wound on his arm reopened, but it will be okay." I knew he was trying to sound reassuring, but I just couldn't believe him. I lie back in the bed and think about everything. Man I really wished this was just a dream or as a normal person would call it a nightmare.

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath then I drifted into a restless sleep.

**12**

The burning returned and I cried out in pain. I could hear urgent voices and I felt myself being lifted up and carried somewhere. I could make out some of what they were saying:

"You should still be resting. You know that straining yourself is dangerous."

"No. I can't just lie around when something like this is happening."

"Fine."

**13**

I was set down and felt my wrists and ankles being cuffed to something then I could feel water rising around me. My body wouldn't move probably because of the cuffs and I was still too exhausted. Once it rose past my nose I held my breath until I was about to pass out. I exhaled and to my amazement I could breathe in this. It wasn't water. I could hear the voices again. This time clearly.

"Will she be alright?"

"She should. Her injuries aren't half as bad as some of the ones you've gotten. And it healed you." Both voices sounded familiar, I knew one was Abel's. But I couldn't figure out the other. I opened my eyes and realized I was in some sort of tank?

"But she's different! Her DNA is constantly changing!" I hear a voice blurt out. It sounded the same. As…

"Michal…" I murmured. I saw Michal transformed turned around almost instantly and he looked at me. He quickly got Abel's attention and Abel started to work at a computer. I decided to stay quiet and not object. Ack…why is this happening? I can't stand this pain much longer…

"Abel! Her vital signs!"

"I know, her heart red blood cell count is dropping, fast." That's all I could hear. Man, not again.

**14**

"So she _is_ a vampire?" I questioned.

"Well not quite. Look at these statistics, they don't add up. See the red blood cell count is dropping, but her heart rate is increasing."

"Just like when one of us gets the thirst." A voice behind me said, I spun around and there was Ion. Ion is a Methuselah that is one of the Empress's special messengers. He helped the Empire become allies with The Vatican. (I'll go into detail later.)

"Ion, you should still be resting. You might be a Methuselah, but you should still wait for the wound to fully close." Abel advised.

"There isn't time for that! The only way to save her…well…"

"My blood." I knew that the Bacillus virus was progressing rapidly and devouring her red blood cells. Time was ticking away. And she could only take mine...that's how it's always been...since before the Armageddon...

**15**

I woke up in my room at home. I was startled, but I had have had dreams that seem real so I didn't think twice about it. I looked at the clock and started freaking out. It was 9:45am, one hour and forty five minutes _after_ school started! I started to get up, but felt a sharp pain in my right side. I had the same injuries as in my dream. Get it together Grace; you must have a fever or something! Then I heard a knock on my door and someone came in it was Abel.

"Great, it is real." I wanted to say every bad word known to mankind.

"What's wrong?"

"_Nothing, other than the fact that I'm really late for school."_ I sarcastically grumbled.

"Oh, sorry but we had to bring you back sometime, and it and when your parents weren't home was best."

"Why?" I questioned.

"We didn't want them calling authorities. It would be bad if this got out."

"True, but what the heck happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Nothing after my arm started burning the second time, I remember something about the Bacillus virus but that's it." I lied, I knew that I had been put in a tank, I might be a Methuselah, and I could have something wrong with me, but nothing other than that. I wanted some answers.

"Well, you are a Methuselah and you aren't as you know, we put you in a tank to try and stabilize your condition. Your red blood cell count dropped to and extremely dangerous level while you hear rate increased and you were very close to death. Michal gave you his blood, then your body stabilized in two days and we're back here. (You were unconscious, but you just needed to sleep.) Ion helped get you back here without any issues coming up." He quickly explained. "Oh you do know who Ion is right? He's one of the Methuselah that the Empress sent."

"He's one of the Methuselah the empress aka Seth sent to negotiate with the Vatican; he was thought to be a terrorist and was attacked by Gunslinger. He and Radu escaped to their mansion and Ion was attacked by Esther. You stop her and distract Pedro and Inquisitorial Department. You fall of a cliff and into the ocean. Ester, Ion, and Radu use a covered passage to get to a boat. Radu betrays Ion and then is killed by Pedro and you come to the rescue with the boat. The three of you escape, but Pedro jumps on the back of the boat and comes with you. You hide out in the city then the Vatican Airships are suddenly controlled by Dietrich. Pedro agrees to help you and you race off to get out of the city. Radu attacks all of you with an armored tank and injures Ion. You transform and destroy the Airships and the tank. Afterwards you, Esther, and Lon go to the empire and Ion finds his grandmother dead inside their estate…do I have to go on?" I yawned.

"No you don't. Wow you know a lot about that. Where did you hear of it?"

"TV. You have an animated series called Trinity Blood. Well actually someone uploaded all of the Japanese episodes."

"Oh yah."

"I've memorized most of them."

"You really like anime don't you." He was looking at my Naruto poster.

"What makes you say that?" I asked smirking. There was another knock on the door.

**16**

"Come in." Abel said. Ion came in. He's a Methuselah with blond hair and reddish eyes. He looks around 12, but he's over 400 years old.

"Looks like it worked."

"Huh?" I questioned.

"I'll explain later." Abel quickly interrupted.

"Where's Michal? At school?"

"Actually yes, were afraid that someone might get suspicious. Michal gets sick, but you almost never do. Also missing three days of school at the same time, well that just speaks for itself."

"So, what are we going to do about my parents? Go up to them and say: 'Hey! Look at me I'm not human'?!" I angrily snarled.

"Michal just told his parents and then showed them. It worked pretty well."

"But he's only part demon! 'Her DNA's constantly changing' tell me if I heard wrong! If I was a half demon or just a Methuselah or just a crusnick it would be fine, but I'm neither! I'm a freak among freaks…" I was sobbing now. It had sunken in. I was a monster.

"Grace…"

"Leave! I want you out of here!"

"Fine." Then they left.

**17**

"What should we do Abel?" I could hear Ion asking Abel.

"I don't know, maybe call Michal, but it all happened so suddenly. When Michal gained his powers, he didn't go through any of this. He was attacked by Cain, but that's all. His body didn't react the way Grace's did either. Her parents don't even know what had happened at all. They were told that a criminal attacked Grace and a special officer was taking care of her! At least Michal's parents knew that he was part demon."

"Why did she react this way? Was it because of the Bacillus finally awakening?"

"I don't know…" That's all I wanted to hear

**18**

I wished I could just die. Doubt consumed me. Would anyone even accept me? To them I'll now probably be a blood-thirsty undead monster. I know my best friend Kelsey would understand but what about every one else? Will my parents even love me anymore? Why did this have to happen to me? My life was finally turning around. I now had friends and better grades. All I wanted was to make my parents proud. But how can I now? "Looks like I'm all alone. Forever."

**19**

Man I hate school. It's so boring, and I already know all of this. It's dumb I have to not be as smart as I really am. Oh well, I just don't want to blow my cover. Finally schools over! Better call Abel soon as possible.

"Michal Ingle please come to the office. You have a message."

"Huh?" That was weird. Why a message at this time? School's over. Probably from Abel or Ion.

**20**

That's it. I'm leaving. I had decided that I was going to leave. Period. I already had a way out. I had used it before to sneak outside without my parents noticing. Through the window, across the roof, down the pillar onto a decorative ledge and then into a flowerbed easy.

"That should be all of it." I muttered to myself holding an old backpack in my hands. I had a hidden food stash in my room. (Weird huh. I knew it would come in handy though.) Wait, how could I forget. My key, the most important thing I own was hidden in a secret compartment in the back of my closet. My dad and I put it in when we were remodeling our house. My bike was hidden behind the ledge on the side without a flowerbed. (The side with a flowerbed was higher up and closer to the ledge.) Okay. I had enough non-parishable food to last me three days, well more like a week…I don't really eat that much. Now once I get to my bike I'll go to the bank and withdrawl $200. Good thing I kept my ATM card…my parents thought that they had the only one. Now out the window…

**21**

"What do you mean she's gone!!! I thought you were keeping an eye on her!!!" I screamed in rage. "Any ideas where she might go?"

"None." Abel and Ion answered at once.

"Damn. What should we do now? We don't have any clues to what she would do. Even though I was her love in the past you know she remembers nothing from before she was taken out of cyrostasis..."

"I found strange markings on the inside of her wristband. They remind me of something but I don't know what." Abel looked puzzled. "I still have it, here." Abel turned the wristband inside out. There _were_ strange marking on the inside. Why did they seem familiar…"We'd better leave." I was about to close the door then I noticed her prized manga collection. She worked hard to keep the books in shape and always kept it perfectly alphabetized then volume. There would always be only one book missing if there were any gone, but now her whole collection was scattered about the room along with her other books one of them I had never see before and I picked it up. There was a hole through the pages so when it was closed no one would see it, the hole was shaped like a key. But to what? "Abel…look…"

**22**

"Ouch!" For crying out loud…why didn't I steal back my wristband!?!?! Oh well, I can always get another, although right now it would come in handy. I am so used to having it on my wrist and one of the few times it would come in handy…"Okay, you're so dead!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Why did I have to get into a fight now? Let's see, roundhouse kick, double punch, spinning back heel kick, right upper block, spin hook punch. There. "Karate does come in handy, for me! I'll take my leave now." Taking Karate lessons was one of the smartest things I'd ever done. Even if I wasn't even an orange belt yet. I noticed that my bike was in pretty bad shape so after getting out of town I hid it in a big fat pine tree. As I started walking my arm started burning again. "Damn!" Then my back felt like I was being stabbed with a knife on my shoulder blades. The pain was unbearable, I could barely move. At least I was away form town…

**23**

"What?!?! You mean that she transformed!?!?!"

"Well not nessisaraly, there was a sudden energy spark about 80 yds out side of town…" Abel was explaining, but I just knew it was her. Looks like Cain re-activating her nanomachines caused her DNA to fully awaken too.

"I'm going to check it out," Grace hold on.

yet again, forgive me if it sucked...please reveiw anyways...i just want to know what u think, so please please review it...i think i'll just simply start my fanfic over here. so yah...thanks...this was an older version of my fanfic, there are some charater description changes and such in the second series, so i am going to redo the first (this one) the second series is the prologue to this one. so watch for it k?


End file.
